<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things I Do for Love by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684781">The Things I Do for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington'>Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Furry, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Selling your soul to buy a ring for your gf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muni has been dating Rinku for a few years now, and she feels that she's ready to pop the question. The only problem is that she doesn't have enough money to buy the perfect ring for the perfect girlfriend. To get that money, she might have to use her artistic skills for... other means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things I Do for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was towards the end of her university years when Muni realized that she wanted to marry Rinku. The two of them had been dating since high school, but marriage was a much larger step. It was one she wanted to take, though. Rinku was everything to her: she was her lover, her best friend, and her muse. She was also an annoying wild child sometimes, but through the ire and arguments, she only loved her more. That was why she wanted to propose to her before they graduated and had to move into the cold, cruel embrace of the real world. She wanted to make sure she got an extremely pretty ring for someone who mattered so much to her. The only problem was that extremely pretty rings were pretty extremely expensive.</p><p>She wasn't broke, but her parents were only helping her so much while she was at university. Besides, a diamond ring was often beyond her general means. Dropping all her money on one would be a grand gesture, but a foolish one. She had to find some way to get enough money to where she could easily afford it. Her thoughts, naturally, went to the world of art. She was an artist, and a pretty good one at that. Plus, she was no stranger to doing commission work. That got her some good money, but she needed to go beyond that. Of course, her artistry did allow her to go one specific route that her internet research had shown to be very profitable. However, she repeatedly balked at going out and doing such... <em>morally questionable </em>work. She had her pride, dammit, and she did <em>not </em>want to become known as the girl with tons of talent who used it to draw <em>furry porn</em>.</p><p>She couldn't help but be tempted, though. The money she had seen artists say they got from furries was way more than she thought possible, even for someone as talented as her. Hell, some girls in high school had called her a furry just because she wore bunny ears. It was an <em>aesthetic choice</em>, dammit! She sighed and looked at a picture of her and Rinku as children, framed on her nightstand. It brought a faint smile to her face. Rinku was worth the most expensive diamond in existence, and if she had to sully herself in order to get her what she deserved, then she would just have to do it. Swallowing her pride, she began to draft up a commission sheet.</p><p>Of course, she wasn't going to advertise that she would draw furries on her main profile. Having people know that she did that would embarrass her to no end. If her <em>friends</em> knew about it, things would be even worse. She would have to move away, change her name, and dye her hair neon green. Having a blank Twitter profile and asking people to commission her would be a recipe for disaster, however. That meant she would need to populate it with some art so that others could find her and start getting interested in her services. Then when she put up her commission sheet, they'd be bowling each other over in order to get a slot. Unfortunately, that meant she needed to draw some furry stuff. That meant she needed to look up furry stuff for reference...</p><p>She erased her browser history, but her web browser could never truly be clean. While she had a better idea of what she needed to do, she had seen some things she wished she had never seen: some things that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. <em>'The things I do for love...' </em>In between her classes, homework, regular artistic endeavors, and spending time with Rinku, she would sketch out her first furry drawings. Over the next couple of weeks, she plugged away it, keeping the files on her tablet under a virtual lock and key. She did not want Rinku to grab her tablet and accidentally see something horrible.</p><p>While she obviously had never drawn anthropomorphic animals before, her natural talents meant that after a couple of weeks, she was already drawing proper furries, good enough to begin posting them. She wasn't planning on looking at those drawings ever again except for reference points, but she had to admit that she was just so very talented. Maybe other furry artists should be learning from <em>her</em>. Being cocky was the only way she got herself to start posting her new drawings on her alt account. She was just really, really hoping that nobody noticed that this new artist's style looked pretty similar to another established artist...</p><p>While she tried to diversify the animal breeds and body types she drew, she started to realize that there was one furry girl that she was drawing more than the others. It was a rabbit girl with soft pink fur, usually dressed in cutesy skirts or lingerie when she was trying to show she could draw more risque works. She began to worry that she had inadvertently made herself a fursona, but she knew that couldn't be true. The rabbit girl was decently tall and had nice, full breasts. She didn't look anything like her, and it couldn't be a furry fantasy of how she wished she looked. That was certainly not true.</p><p>She used an entire month to pad her 'furry résumé' before putting up her commission sheet. Her normal artwork was pretty popular, but the response she was getting on her furry work was nuts. After just a month of having her account, she was gaining likes and followers by the boatload. Furry art was <em>really </em>popular: more than she expected, and she had expected a lot. She didn't spend a lot of time reading the comments, though. Besides the fact that a lot of them were in English, which she wasn't great at reading, too many of the comments were about how much they wanted to... <em>do things </em>to them, and sometimes they were <em>way </em>too explicit about that. She ended up turning off her note notifications after that.</p><p>The embarrassment was somewhat mitigated by the commissions that began to come in. While slow at first, she aggressively promoted herself on Twitter and other websites. They weren't exactly websites she wanted to spend a lot of time on, but they were furry havens, and that seemed to be the ticket. She was getting more subscribers on her Twitter, and then there were those DMs. Not the ones just talking about how sexy her drawings were: specifically the commission ones. She had tried to keep her 'don'ts' fairly small, and it seemed to work in her favor. Lots of people were interested in having her draw their fursonas, or furry characters in general. She was only too reluctant to oblige.</p><p>One commission in particular that stood out to her was when someone asked her to draw a deer furry. On the surface, it didn't seem like a commission different than the others she had gotten. Hell, it was definitely more tame than most of them. However, it was a certain <em>asset </em>of this girl that had Muni questioning this person's sanity. They were very specific on how big the deer girl's breasts should be, and when she began to sketch it out, she was struck by just how big they were. They were bigger than the girl's damn head! Did this guy want to get crushed or something? Good lord... But she did it, because the money was nice.</p><p>The people were nice too. She was surprised, especially from all the weirdo comments she had been receiving, but the people who commissioned her were actually nice for the most part. In fact, the guy who wanted that back-breaking deer girl gave her an extremely generous tip for the extra tweaks she did at their request. It actually put an extra spring in her step that day, and a renewed conviction to keep drawing those flotation devices attached to bipedal animals. It was for Rinku, and Rinku deserved this. The ring, not the animal part...</p><p>It took a few months of solid commission work, and several near disasters where she almost sent the wrong commission to the wrong person. Anxiety was at an all time high, but she did it. The money had been coming in steady enough that she was ready to buy that ring. With a swagger in her step and a thumping in her chest, she went to the nearest jewelry store and got what she was looking for. She found the most beautiful, most perfect ring that didn't cost a house deposit to purchase. There was money, and then there was <em>money</em>.</p><p>It wasn't until she got back to her dorm that she realized the gravity of what she had done. She had bought a ring to propose to Rinku, and it was now hidden in her nightstand drawer. This was really going to happen: she was really going to propose to Rinku. Her heart was going crazy, and she needed to crawl under her bedsheets and put herself in total darkness to get herself back into operational order. Why was she letting herself psyche herself out? She had been wanting to do this all summer, and she was more than prepared. She couldn't let a sudden surge of fear overtake her. The best thing to do was to get it out of her system. So she grabbed the little box and stomped out of her room, knocking on Rinku's door.</p><p>"Muni-chan! Are you ready for dinner?" Food was the last thing on her mind. Her stomach probably wouldn't allow her to keep anything down until she had finished her task anyway. She shook her head furiously, sinking down to one knee. Rinku looked down at her, confused. "Muni-chan? What are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm proposing to you!" Rinku could be so dense sometimes! Okay, she needed to focus. She couldn't get psyched out. "Rinku, we've been together for a few years now, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. It was bad enough when you moved away, but I would die if something like that happened again, so I want to make sure it doesn't ever again. I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives." She pulled the box out of her jacket pocket, popping it open and revealing the ring to Rinku. "Rinku, will you marry me?"</p><p>Rinku just stared at the box, and the ring within it. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped: for once words <em>weren't </em>coming out of her mouth. She looked at Muni, as if questioning if what was in front of her was real. Muni nodded, smiling softly. Still Rinku couldn't speak. Tears were forming in her eyes, and the best she could do was nod, covering her mouth with a hand. The other was taken by Muni, who slid the ring onto her finger. Rinku then lifted it up, looking at it, twisting her hand to look at it from every angle. She was completely crying now, but there was a joyous smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes! Yes!" She squealed happily, jumping up and down on the second floor. Those poor downstairs neighbors... She then ran to the door, leaving Muni still on one knee and bewildered. Throwing open the front door, she kept it open with her side and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey everyone! Muni-chan asked me to marry her!" Muni immediately went into panic mode, dropping the ring box as she jumped to her feet and sprinted towards Rinku. "And I said yes! Mmphfff-" Muni clapped a hand over Rinku's cupped hands, dragging her back inside and letting the door slam shut.</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" Muni cried out, her cheeks bright red. Rinku just smiled at her with her usual goofy, innocent smile. "Why are you like this?" Muni groaned, covering her blushing face. She wasn't embarrassed at the thought of people knowing she and Rinku were engaged, but this was not the way she wanted everyone to find out. Hopefully people just chalked it up to temporary insanity and they didn't get a visit from the RA. As she calmed down, she took Rinku's hand in her own, looking at the ring. "I really proposed to you, huh?"</p><p>"You sure did! And I said yes!" Rinku had that familiar spring in her step that made Muni's heart thump fast. This was exactly why she had proposed. "Now that we're engaged, can I tell you something?" Oh? Rinku was going to tell her a secret? It gave her a mixture of excitement and anxiety, and she had to know what was on Rinku's mind right this second.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"So, I was looking online, and I accidentally came across this Twitter account..." She tapped her index fingers together, looking around awkwardly. "It was this art account, and they're a really good artist! They just draw, uh, animals as people. It actually all looks really cute, so I was thinking of commissioning them to draw me a monkey girl. If you did it with me though, I wouldn't feel so awkward. Ooh, you could get a bunny girl drawn! This artist draws really good bunnies!" She pulled Muni into a hug, who was currently completely frozen in place.</p><p><em>'Oh no...' </em>Was her girlfriend about to commission her secret furry art account?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>